


Heartache (Poem)

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realise you want something that is impossible, on so many levels. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache (Poem)

The way Jack looks at Sam,  
The way Oz looks at Willow,  
The way Castle looks at Beckett,  
The way Spike looks at Buffy.

But I am not a Major with a PhD,  
I am not an IT whizz-kid with a great future as a witch,  
I am not New York's finest homicide detective,  
And I am not the Chosen One back from the dead.

I am just me,  
Average and ordinary,  
Odd and peculiar,  
Annoying and strange.

I am not the hero,  
And I am not the sidekick,  
I am an extra,  
I am a cliché,  
(No, not that one).

I am a collection of clichés,  
Conflicting, contradicting.  
I am stuck in the background,  
Lost in the crowd,  
No plot twist, no narrative.

Stuck with no way out,  
No love interest,  
And no one even to get lost with.


End file.
